L'histoire aura duré 7 ans
by loupiote
Summary: Enervée, agacée et dépitée de la nouvelle de CBS d'annuler le show et encore plus énervée que de voir que le final ne correspondait absolument pas à ce que méritait la série pour finir, j'ai réécrit à ma manière la fin de cette team


**L'histoire aura duré sept ans**

_D'habitude je ne parle pas autant avant une fic mais là je me devais de le faire étant donné les circonstances:_

_Bon comme vous tous j'ai appris la fin de cette série que j'ai regardé depuis le premier épisode. J'ai suivi la diffusion américaine, la diffusion française, inédits et rediffusions. Je suis littéralement tombée sous le charme de la troisième saison, j'ai été plus déçu par la quatrième._

_C'est la première fois que je subis l'arrêt d'une série que je regardais depuis autant de temps (sauf Friends à l'époque mais ce n'étais pas le même contexte, et je ne regardais pas de la même manière)._

_C'était la première fois que je signais autant de pétitions, envoyais des lettres aux studios et aux producteurs... _

_Je n'ai pas encore regardé le final mais d'après vos commentaires il est très loin de correspondre à la qualité de la série. _

_Je ne sais pas si cette fic sera ma dernière sur WAT, j'espère en lire encore pleins d'autres de votre part même si l'on aura plus rien à se mettre sous la dent._

_Comme vous l'avez compris cette fic est un peu spéciale, c'est un peu mon final à moi. Pas voir peu de spoilers juste une petite mention à Kim. Pendant que je l'écrivais je me suis aperçue que j'avais humanisé CBS en la personne de Victor Fitzgerald et que nous petits fans nous étions représenté par Martin (et ça c'est la classe ^^) _

**Chapitre 1 Tomber de haut**

Quand vous lirez ce mot je serai déjà loin. Ne vous inquiétez ce n'est pas une lettre de suicide comme on en a retrouvé tout au long de ces sept dernières années.

Je préfère partir maintenant parce que je ne veux pas garder en souvenir de vous un regard haineux.

Mon père va faire fermer l'unité et c'est de ma faute. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, que ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'une regrettable erreur.

Avant de m'expliquer, une petite parenthèse. Je suis au parc et devinez qui vient de venir me dire un petit bonjour? Maggie Cartwright, ma première disparue. Ce jour où je suis arrivé à l'unité des personnes disparues. Encore les anciens locaux, l'époque où j'ai du faire mes preuves face à Danny notamment. On en rigole maintenant.

Que dire de ces sept années passées avec vous? C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que tellement de personnes nous demande de continuer, de rechercher encore et encore des jeunes et des moins jeunes. De comprendre ce qui est inimaginable. De partager encore de nombreux moments avec vous.

Des bons comme ce noël passé au FBI, j'aurai bien voulu en refaire un d'ailleurs, des moins bons quand il était trop tard pour la personne disparue.

Je pense que ces sept années m'ont fait grandir, j'ai pu vivre par moi même malgré la présence de mon père qui m'était rappelé à chaque fois que je franchissais la porte du hall d'entrée et que je voyais sa photo au coté du directeur du FBI.

Je suis passé par des périodes de bonheur intense avec vous tous. Des périodes plus difficiles que vous connaissez et c'est aussi grâce à vous que je m'en suis sorti.

Il y a tellement de questions qui vont me rester sans réponse. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais la fin de ma carrière avec vous.

J'ai tellement honte de moi, c'est mon métier j'aurai du me douter que cela pouvait arriver.

Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé car la dernière chose que je puisse faire c'est de vous dire la vérité.

**5 jours auparavant**

Martin venait à peine de franchir sa porte qu'il su que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il pénétra prudemment à l'intérieur, rien ne semblait avoir bougé excepté... Oh non pas ça.

Son ordinateur était en veille alors qu'il était sur de l'avoir éteint le matin même. Il appuya sur une touche et vit qu'un de ses fichiers avait été copié. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour découvrir lequel c'était.

**Retour au parc**

Si vous saviez comme j'ai espéré que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, mes mains sont devenues moites, je priais intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas ça.

C'était toutes les notes que je faisais sur moi même et sur ma vie. Et comme vous faites parti de ma vie je parlais de vous, du boulot, de nos petites histoires.... L'ironie de l'histoire c'est que c'est au NA qu'on m'avait conseillé d'écrire pour me sentir mieux.

Tout le dossier avait été copié et il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient les clés de mon appartement: Sam et mes parents.

**5 jours auparavant**

« MERDE » hurla Martin, en tapant du poing sur la table. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père voulait voir ce fichier ou plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il reprit ses clés, claqua la porte et héla un taxi.

**Maison des Fitzgerald**

« Bonjour Mar... » la bonne n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Martin filait vers le bureau de son père. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte comme on lui avait apprit.

Son père était assis, écrivant un énième rapport. Il fit à peine l'effort de relever la tête.

Martin: Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris?!

Victor: Martin, ce n'est pas une manière de t'adresser à ton père.

Martin: Et tu crois que c'est une manière de t'introduire chez ton fils?

Victor: Quand enfin gagneras tu en maturité et que tu ouvriras les yeux?

Martin: Les yeux! Écoute tente une explication parce que là je suis perdu

Victor: Tu n'as donc pas vu, Jack semble bien trop occupé entre ses histoires personnelles et sa chère Spade; Taylor et Delgado passent leurs journées a fricoter, seule Johnson semble être un élément stable de l'équipe. Et puis il y a toi...

Martin: Quoi moi?!

Victor: Oh je t'en prie cette histoire avec Kim t'a discrédité auprès de nombreuses personnes, tu as un peu pensé à moi?

Martin: Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à toi, tu es constamment sur mon dos pour me rappeler que tu es le directeur adjoint du FBI!

Victor: Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux mais je peux t'avoir une place au service juridique

Martin: Il est hors de question que je quitte mon job, c'est la meilleure équipe de travail que je connaisse.

Victor: Et bien il va falloir que tu en trouve une autre parce que l'unité est dissoute.

Martin manqua de s'étrangler, avait il bien entendu?

Martin: Que? Quoi?! Pourquoi?

Victor: Oh tu sais les restrictions budgétaires, la récession, il faut faire des économies...

Martin: Attend, on est pas en train de parler d'un fast food là, on parle d'une équipe qui recherche des personnes! Des êtres humains!

Victor: Tu nous l'a suffisamment dit, au delà de 48h les chances de retrouver une personne vivante sont divisées par deux. Tu connais le budget dépensé pour une équipe de six personnes?

Martin: Non je ne le connais pas, non je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je sais combien tu gagnes à t'en foutre pleins les poches sur le dos des autres!

Victor: Martin! Personne ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi! Sors d'ici immédiatement!

Martin se dirigea vers la porte, puis il se stoppa et se retourna vers son père. Il se mit à rigoler, mais ce rire était loin d'être sincère, c'était plutôt un rire nerveux, un rire de quelqu'un qui vient de s'apercevoir que son interlocuteur se fout complètement de lui.

Martin: Attend, si c'était pour des "coupes budgétaires" tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires; ça n'a jamais été une question d'argent mais c'est l'équipe qui dérange c'est ça. Une équipe soudée c'est plus dangereux que plusieurs personnes seules hein?

Victor: Tu devrais sortir ta mère ne supporte pas les cris. Et puis... (Il sortit une clé USB de son bureau qu'il agita devant le nez de Martin) je n'aimerais pas apprendre que c'est un collègue qui m'a balancé au directeur adjoint du FBI pour je cite "avoir fait monter ma collègue au rideau de la salle des archives".

**Retour au parc**

Et oui Elena, tu vois Danny n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et il suffit de le faire jouer 15 minutes à la Wii pour qu'il vous raconte les détails salaces de sa vie. Tu me diras j'ai de suite été le confier à mon ordinateur. On se demande qui est le plus pitoyable.

La nouvelle tombera cet après-midi, leurs pseudos réunions budgétaires se tient en ce moment, ils sont surtout en train de décider la meilleure façon de vous l'annoncer en cherchant des mots plus compliqués les uns que les autres pour vous montrer à quel point la situation économique est grave et qu'ils ne peuvent vraiment pas faire autrement.

Je suis sur ce banc et me demande de quoi demain sera fait, ce que chacun de vous allez faire? Je me demande ce que toutes les personnes que l'ont a retrouvé se diront lorsqu'elles verront que ceux qui leur ont sauvé la vie ont à leur tour disparus sans laisser une trace.

Jack, malgré ton mauvais caractère qui te rendais si spécial, tu as été le boss le plus humain que j'ai connu. On s'est souvent engueulé dés ma première enquête d'ailleurs parce que selon toi "j'avais joué au super héros" mais je t'ai vu faire la même chose pour te constituer prisonnier pour Barry Machburn. Je ne reviendrai pas sur Sam, je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle.

Vivian, tu m'as tout de suite fait confiance tout en me disant de faire attention à ce que je faisais, que ça ne servais à rien que je cherche à "marquer mon territoire", je partage aussi avec toi cette affaire où tu m'as couverte jusqu'au bout et encore désolé de t'avoir entraîné là dedans. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation et encore pleins de bonheur avec Marcus et Reggie. Ne t'inquiètes pas ses années d'adolescences finiront un jour.

Elena, je dois dire que je voyais ton arrivée d'un mauvais oeil car je savais au fond de moi que tu venais parce que j'étais diminué à cause de cet accident. Je ne voyais que ce qui m'apparaissait de négatif chez toi. Mais j'ai découvert une agent de terrain talentueuse et avec un coeur énorme. Je me rappellerai toujours de cette mission sous couverture que tu avais faites avec Danny. On peut dire que vous étiez "entièrement dévoué" pour le boulot. Et puis surtout j'admire surtout ta capacité à supporter Danny 24h sur 24 et d'avoir fait de cet éternel ado un homme qui peut de temps en temps être sérieux. Je te souhaite un bel avenir ainsi qu'à la miss Sophie.

Sam, car j'ai gagné le droit de t'appeler Sam ce qui était loin d'être acquis au départ; Des différences d'opinions on en a eu aussi (tu ne tiendrais pas ça de Jack par hasard) notamment sur l'affaire Anouar Samir, si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été aussi borné et de m'être accroché à mes idées à la con. Mais tu as su te montrer très généreuse et c'est toi que j'ai appelé lorsque ma tante Bonnie a disparu. Tu as été ce jour là un soutien considérable comme seule une véritable amie pouvait le faire.

Et puis il y a eu ce soir là dans ce bar et ce taxi... La suite tu la connais. Mais je savais au fond de moi que ça ne collerai pas. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Finn qui j'espère aura le caractère bien trempé de sa maman et que tu l'élèves avec celui que tu as toujours aimé.

Cela me mène à toi Danny, Brother. Impossible de résumer 7 ans avec toi surtout qu'on est passé par tous les caps hein? Mais une de mes amies m'a dit un jour que les meilleures amitiés commencent généralement assez mal. Alors c'est une sacrée amitié qu'on a! Tu me détestais, je te détestais encore plus. Ce petit coté macho que tu avais. Il a fallu l'intervention de l'IGS pour qu'on se fasse notre première blague tu te rends compte. Je devrais peut être écrire une lettre à Farrell pour le remercier.

Je t'ai découvert à vif quand Raphy a disparu, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira mais je peux te dire que tu as été formidable avec Sylvia, Nicky et Elisa. Et puis il y a eu cet accident. J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais de ne pas avoir réussi à maîtriser le véhicule. Mais j'ai finalement compris que je m'enfonçais moi même dans mon malheur. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Bro et je ne sais pas quels mots peut on utiliser dans ce cas.

Je suis désolé que ça finisse comme ça, nous ne pourrons pas célébrer une dernière enquête, nous n'irons pas boire un dernier verre. Ça fait cliché mais j'aurai aimé vous dire au revoir comme ça. Ils sont en train de lire et relire ce fichier que j'écris depuis 3 ans, cherchant la moindre trace qui pourrait discréditer l'unité. Ils vont se marrer sur les passages où je parle de mon père.

Voilà c'est l'histoire de la fin de l'équipe des personnes disparues, une histoire qui n'a pas de happy end, une histoire de politique et de fric.

**Chapitre 2 Tomber pour (mieux) rebondir**

Jack venait de finir de lire la lettre de Martin, que Victor Fitzgerald venait de toquer à sa porte. Avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole Jack l'observa. Il faisait une mine déconfite comme celui qui est vraiment désolé de la nouvelle qu'il va vous apprendre. Ce salaud jouait vraiment bien son jeu, il aurait fait un bon comédien ou mieux il aurait dût travailler à la télé.

Victor: Jack, je suis désolé, je viens de sortir d'une réunion avec le service comptabilité et vu la conjecture des...

Jack: Ne te fatigue pas Victor, payer six agents pour retrouver une personne c'est beaucoup trop cher.

Victor: Mais que...?

Jack: Je te comprend de toute façon on ne vire pas les personnes pour de mauvaises raisons, ça me rappelle une blague, enfin je sais pu trop comment elle était formulée mais c'était un patron genre picsou tu sais qui n'aimait pas que les autres soient heureux et qui viraient ses employés parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien. (Jack rigolait très fort) et tu sais quoi la meilleure c'est qu'il croyait que ses employés allaient se rebeller parce qu'ils prenaient du bon temps dans la salle des coffres. HAHAHA T'imagine virer les gens pour ça! HAHAHA

Victor Fitzgerald comprit très vite que Jack se foutait de lui royalement il s'en alla en claquant la porte non sans adresser en marmonnant à Jack

"Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour virer vos affaires"

Jack était plutôt fier de la façon dont il avait remballé Victor mais maintenant il devait annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipe.

Il leur relut simplement la lettre de Martin. Personne n'en revenait de la manière qu'avait leurs supérieurs pour se débarrasser d'eux comme si de rien n'était. Mais tous s'accordèrent à dire que Martin n'y était absolument pour rien dans l'histoire.

Un silence lourd pesait autour de la table, le tableau blanc portait encore les traces de leurs dernières enquêtes et autour d'eux l'agitation était la même qu'un jour ordinaire.

C'est Vivian qui rompit en première ce silence:

Vivian: vous saviez qu'avant de rentrer au FBI, j'ai passé mon diplôme de professeure des écoles, je crois que ça va être le moment de le ressortir.

Jack renchérit aussi vite

Jack: J'ai toujours voulu être détective privé (il prit un stylo avec lequel il imita un cigare) Jack et compagnie: filature, espionnage, garde rapproché. Ça ne te dirais pas chérie?

Le sourire radieux de Sam voulait tout dire.

Elena: Je me vois bien éducatrice, ma tante faisait ce boulot et si Bianca ne m'avait pas traînée à la session de recrutement du FBI c'est sûrement le métier que j'aurai fait.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Danny qui jusque là n'avait pas prononcé un mot

Danny: Oh moi! Je sais pas encore, j'ai jamais vraiment réfléchit à ce que je ferai si un jour comme ça devait arriver.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux, sûrement parce que les personnes autour de cette table avaient été sa bouée de secours et que le FBI en dépit des risques que cela représentait lui avait sauvé la vie.

Chacun avait essayé de joindre Martin mais celui ci avait changé de numéro et avait déménagé dans un petit studio à l'autre bout de New York.

La fin d'après midi fût plus monotone, chacun était occupé à ranger ses affaires, tous ces souvenirs accumulés: des photos, des dossiers, des cadeaux offerts par des personnes retrouvés ou leurs proches...

Avant de fermer une dernière fois la lumière de son bureau, Jack accrocha une photo d'eux six sur le tableau blanc qui avait été prise lors de l'anniversaire de Sophie.

_Disparus le 19 mai 2009 _

**Chapitre 3 Retrouvailles et Avenir**

Il n'était que 8 heures du matin mais Danny n'était plus fatigué, Elena était partie une demi heure plus tôt pour se rendre à un entretien d'embauche. Ces derniers temps n'avaient pas été des plus faciles. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment voir ses amis qui couraient partout pour rebondir dans leurs carrières. Il se sentait un peu seul, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour son avenir.

Sophie était en classe verte, il avait donc la matinée pour lui. Il décida d'aller courir un peu à Central Parc.

Il couru deux heures à grande foulée, avant que le soleil ne se décide vraiment à taper. Il eut un coup de fatigue. Il s'allongea alors dans l'herbe et mit sa casquette des Yankees sur ses yeux pour pouvoir faire un petit somme.

Il fût réveillé par une odeur infâme. Il ne m'y pas beaucoup de temps à l'identifier: un mélange de pâté et de mayonnaise. Qui pouvait avaler un truc pareil à 10 heures du matin?

Il releva sa casquette et mit quelques secondes à habituer ses yeux aux rayons du soleil. C'est là qu'il vit que le mangeur de pâté était à quelques mètres devant lui. Mais très vite un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Danny. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel mangeur de pâté c'était Martin! Il l'aurait reconnu entre 1000 même de dos ça restait Marty.

Il s'approcha doucement pour surprendre son ami, celui ci ne risquait pas de l'entendre car il avait un MP3 sur les oreilles. Danny lui enleva les écouteurs et prit un air navré en lui disant:

« J'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour avaler un truc pareil »

Martin n'en revenait pas, Danny était là et il plaisantait. Certes avec son humour qui ne faisait rire que lui mais c'était de l'humour.

Martin: Quoi c'est tout?! Pas d'engueulades, pas de « tu viens faut qu'on discute »?

Danny: Hey du calme Bro' personne ne t'en veux, de toute manière avec ou sans ton dossier, ils nous auraient remercié et puis j'espère que ton père a pu se décoincer un peu en lisant ma technique « de la salle des archives »

Cette fois Martin se mit à rire de bon coeur, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri et il n'aurait voulu partager ce moment avec personne d'autres que Danny.

Martin: Alors qu'est ce que vous devenez?

Danny lui expliqua en détails les projets du reste de l'équipe, et ils eurent un fou rire lorsque Danny fit l'imitation de Jack en détective privé.

Danny: Et toi quels projets papa t'a t'il trouvé?

Martin: Très drôle, et bien non figures toi que moi je n'ai rien, à vrai dire j'ai du mal à m'imaginer travailler tout seul, sans vous. Et toi?

Danny: C'est un peu pareil pour moi.

Ils restèrent là tous les deux à observer les gens profiter de cette belle journée. C'est martin qui rompit le silence.

Martin: Hey Danny, tu te souviens quand Farrell est venu mettre son nez dans l'équipe?

Danny: Si je me rappelle et comment! Cette petite vermine difficile de l'oublier. Pourquoi?

Martin: Et bien, on avait cru qu'on perdrait nos jobs ce jour là, et t'avais lancé l'idée du magasin de chaussures...

Danny (en rigolant): Tu t'en rappelles?!

Martin: Oui parce que la nuit suivante j'ai rêvé que j'arrivais pieds nus au boulot. Tu t'étais bien foutu de moi d'ailleurs quand je te l'avais raconté

Danny (étonné): Moi? Me moquer de toi, tu dois te tromper de personnes Marty.

Martin (sérieusement): Tu voudrais vendre des chaussures avec moi?

Danny: T'es sérieux là?

Martin: Ouais pourquoi pas? Il existe déjà des Doc Martin on pourrait peut être inventé une paire de chaussure qui porte ton nom.

Danny lui serra solennellement la main, un avenir se dessinait sous leurs yeux. Le matin même, jamais il n'aurait pensé croiser Martin et encore moins qu'ils allaient vendre des chaussures ensembles. Comme quoi l'avenir réserve bien des souvenirs.

Une autre histoire commençait...

**Fin**


End file.
